


fallingforyou

by laikalance



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikalance/pseuds/laikalance
Summary: It’s been years since the last time we were together.a klance prompt





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> i love them. and i love writing in first person for keith and lance  
> im WEAKKKKK  
> this is short like my other one shot with lance <33

I’m back, finally. And I get to see him again. And his blue eyes, and his curled nose, and his sharp jaw. I get to see his short brown hair. It’s been years since the last time we were together. The space whale was an... experience. Krolia wasn’t much entertainment and it was more awkward than a loving reunion. I learned about why she left. I didn’t forgive her though. 

But that’s in the past. And now I’m here. Standing 5 feet in front of him. Watching as he makes his way towards me, in some sort of defensive position. His hands are raised up and he’s mouthing away like he always did. I find it amusing. But there’s more important matters on my hands right now, so I brush him away. He looks hurt, and I can feel it in my gut too. 

I should just tell him right now. How I feel. This might be the last time we’re together. But alas, I’m a coward. I ignore him and warn them about Lotor. And now he’s coming back up to me scowling, informing me about how Allura’s with him. 

It’s always about Allura. 

I don’t care anymore. 

“We’ll get her back safely and deal with Lotor.” 

“Fine.” 

\---

In the downtime we have, I corner Lance. He’s looking through his tablet while he sits alone in the living room. 

“Lance.” Just hearing his name rolling off my tongue makes me feel warm and bubbly inside. 

_I love him._

“What? I’m kind of busy.”

_I love him._

“I need to talk to you.”

_I love him._

“So talk.”

_I love him_

“I’m sorry.”

He looks at me confused. A slight tilt to his head. Cute. His nose scrunches up a bit. His ocean eyes narrow. 

“For what? Leaving me all alone after we finally got close? Brushing me off? I don’t know what you expect me to say to you after all tha--”

I can’t let him go on any longer. It hurts. It hurts a lot. And I know I hurt him even more. 

“I know.” I cut him off. “God, I know, and I’m so,  _so_ sorry. I never should have left.” 

I can feel tears in my eyes and I don’t even care anymore.

_I love him._

“Keith-”

“No, Lance. No! You deserve an apology.” I say, quickly walking over to him. He’s stood up now. I’ve gained an inch over him, but it’s not much. 

“I’m sorry I left after we had just begun to be friends. But being away for so long has finally given me a chance to realize what I had been pushing away. I’d been pushing you away, and I’m just  _so_  sorry.” 

_Tell him._

“Lance, I-”

I can’t even finish because my lips are warm. Because Lance is kissing me. _He’s_  kissing  _me_. And I’m kissing him back because I’ve waited two years, no, more like 3 years for this. Maybe even more. And it is even better than what I’ve dreamed of. He’s soft and warm. His hand drifts up to my hair, curling into my scalp. I cup his face and tilt my head and deepen the kiss. It’s enchanting. Out of this world. But I’ve never felt more grounded and  _here._  I’ve never felt more in place. 

We break away, and I’m breathless. And Lance is cupping my cheek, staring at me softly. 

“ _I love you_.” I choke out. 

He just kisses me again. And again. And again.


End file.
